Recherche amant désespérément Mission accepté !
by LeDuoMalefissie
Summary: Harry recherche un amant désespérément!Celui-ci ne se doutait pas recevoir l'aide de deux jumelles légèrement machiavélique... Leurs mission ne sera pas de tout repos !  Enfin...Surtout pour les autres !
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Jour de la rentrée à Poudlard…

Tous les élèves sont assis à leurs tables, impatient de commencer le festin, et ont déjà était rejoint par les nouveaux élèves de première année. C'est pourquoi le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison griffondors et professeur de métamorphose, s'apprêtait à reprendre le choixpeau pour le remettre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Quand celui se releva de sa chaise :

Attendez Minerva !...Nous n'en avons pas finit…

Le professeur s'arrêta, surprise, puis pinça les lèvres, les faisant presque disparaître alors que le directeur le rejoignait. Il était d'un fait établi que le professeur de métamorphose n'aimait pas être prise au dépourvu et dans la confidence de Dumbledore. Ne tenant pas compte de l'air pincé du professeur, Albus Dumbledore, en grand orateur qu'il était, s'adressa à la foule jactante qu'était ses élèves :

Chers élèves, cette année, et exceptionnellement, nous allons accueillir de nouvelles élèves en sixième année…

Le caquètement s'éleva plus fort, jusqu'à former un brouhaha. Ce qui fit s'étirer les lèvres du vieux professeur au sourire espiègle :

Silence ! s'il vous plait…

Riposta le vieil homme souriant, et le silence revint dans la grande salle :

Bien,…il s'agit donc de deux jeunes filles nous venant de Beaubâtons. Elles ont dû déménager à cause du travail de leurs parents et son ravies d'intégrer notre école, termina-t-il

Puis il se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall, lui intimant de continuer. Cette dernière acquiesça, bien que suspicieuse alors que de nouveaux noms venaient d'être ajouté à sa liste. Et…au moment même où elle allait ouvrir la bouche, la grande porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd, faisant taire les derniers bavards. Derrière cette porte de se trouvaient deux jeunes filles

dont la ressemblance était égale à la différence. Indéniablement des sœurs ! Mais des jumelles ? Pas sûr ! Se tenant la main les demoiselles s'avancèrent entre les tables, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Semblant toutes les deux très fières de l'impression qu'elles donnaient et de leur entrée pour le moins remarqué. Tout à coup…celle qui avait les cheveux d'un rose indéfinissable tapota l'épaule de sa voisine, dont les cheveux bleus auraient pu faire pâlir tous les cieux. Intriguée elle se tourna l'endroit que pointait sa sœur et là son sourire s'illumina. Trois Griffondors, Harry, Ron et Hermione, s'étaient levés et leur faisait signes, même si, le rouquin le faisait de mauvaise grâce, surement encore amer de la dernière blague que les jeunes filles lui avait joué. Heureuses, elles leur rendirent leurs signes avant que les raclements de gorge du professeur McGonagall ne les forces à continuer leur procession, ce qu'elles firent mais d'une lenteur calculée pour augmenter la curiosité et la tension de leur auditoire. Au bout de quelques longues minutes elles arrivèrent devant le professeur McGonagall qui les regardait durement, furieuse par la mise en scène des jeunes filles. Attendant encore quelques instants pour être sur d'avoir toute l'attention nécessaire, le professeur prit le choixpeau dans sa main et consulta sa liste :

Yessica McConnell !

Les deux jeunes filles se lâchèrent et celle aux cheveux couleur d'eau s'avança, s'installant sur le tabouret avant de toiser la salle. Toujours furieuse McGonagall posa sans délicatesse le choixpeau sur la tête de l'étudiante. Toute la pièce était en haleine, le choixpeau semblait parler à la jeune fille mais personne n'arrivait à entendre ce qu''il était dit. Le silence dura de longues minutes avant que McGonagall ne fasse un pas vers le choixpeau. Lentement sa tête se tourna alors vers la deuxième jeune fille :

Jessica venez ici !

Souriant comme une enfant à qui on venait de promettre une sucette, la jeune fille prit la place de sa sœur, sous les murmures indignés des élèves qui attendaient la réponse du choixpeau. Le choixpeau resta en place de nouveau quelques minutes puis il fut replacé sur la tête de Yessica avant de revenir presqu'aussi vite sur la tête de la rosée. Ce petit jeu dura encore quelques minutes puis le professeur McGonagall se pencha vers le chapeau, pour ensuite acquiescer avant de se tourner vers la salle, la mine grave et sombre. L'ouverture sur le choixpeau s'ouvrit alors en grand :

Les deux élèves iront à … !

A suivre !

Please reviews !


	2. Ch 1 : Le choix difficile du choixpeau

CH1 : Le choix difficile du Choixpeau :

[…]Yessica s'avança, s'installant sur le tabouret avant de toiser la salle. Toujours furieuse McGonagall posa sans délicatesse le choixpeau sur la tête de l'étudiante. Toute la pièce était en haleine, le choixpeau semblait parler à la jeune fille mais personne n'arrivait à entendre ce qu''il était dit. […]

« Hum hum…hum Yessica McConnell …hum…je vois beaucoup de choses en toi…beaucoup de choses paradoxales…hum hum…hum…ta sœur occupe une grande place dans ta vie, tu ne supporterais pas d'être séparée d'elle…hum mais êtes-vous faites pour la même maison…hum…hum…je vois en toi de la loyauté, du courage et un grand cœur, toutes les qualités d'un Gryffondor mais…je vois aussi de la ruse, de l'intelligence, de la détermination et un gout prononcé pour les sales coups ».

A l'entente de ces constatations la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ces dents, fière d'elle. Mais après tout le choixpeau était connu pour pouvoir lire en tous. Respirant calmement la jeune fille fit glisser son regard sur la salle. Personne ne bougeait ce qui donnait l'impression que la scène était mise sur pause, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille en sont fort intérieur. Mais pour l'instant ses occupations étaient toutes autres, le choix du Choixpeau.

Professeur McGonagall veuillez amener l'autre fille…j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose avant de prendre ma décision, chuchota le Choixpeau à l'intéressé.

Lentement sa tête se tourna alors vers la deuxième jeune fille :

Jessica venez-ici !

Souriant comme une enfant à qui on venait de promettre une sucette, la jeune fille prit la place de sa sœur, sous les murmures indignés des élèves qui attendaient la réponse du choixpeau.

« Hum hum…je doutais de pouvoir vous mettre toutes les deux dans la même maison, mais vous êtes toutes les deux pareilles, si ce n'est que toi tu as un faible pour la vengeance ».

Cette fois ce fut à Jessica de sourire comme une bien heureuse, elle aussi fière d'elle.

« Mais j'ai quand même quelque doute…je sens que malgré tout vous êtes de bonnes personnes ».

Cette fois-ci le sourire de la jeune fille disparue, et son cœur se mit à battre comme un fou, lui coupant le souffle, mais elle cacha tant bien que mal son trouble.

« S'il vous plait monsieur le Choixpeau ! Je veux aller à Serpentard ! Il le faut ! Pour Harry ! »

« Monsieur Potter ? »

« Oui pour Harry…et puis…les Gryffondors sont un peu trop…gentillet pour moi…je ne le supporterais pas ! »

« Je ne vois aucun inconvénients à vous mettre à Serpentard, vous avez les qualités pour et en plus vous voulez vraiment y aller, mais je veux vérifier pour votre sœur ».

Une nouvelle fois le Choixpeau fut déplacé sur la tête de Yessica alors qu'elle échangeait un clin d'œil avec sa sœur, elle n'avait besoin que de ça pour ce comprendre. Elle respira un grand coup et se concentra sur le Choixpeau :

« Bien votre sœur m'a dit que vous désiriez aller chez les Serpentards pour votre ami monsieur Potter »

« Oui mais pas seulement ça…les Gryffondors sont… »

« Sont trop gentillet pour vous ».

Yessica sourit de toutes ses dents, il y avait vraiment des choses pour lesquelles sa sœur et elles étaient pareilles. Mais il y a une autre chose que sa sœur et elle avait en commun, leur impatience, et là la bleuet commençait à en avoir assez d'attendre. C'est alors qu'elle vit le professeur de métamorphose se pencher vers le Choixpeau. Elles ne resta que quelques secondes pour ensuite acquiescer avant de se tourner vers la salle, la mine grave et sombre. L'énorme fente sur le choixpeau s'ouvrit alors en grand :

Les deux élèves iront à Serpentard !

La jeune fille se releva alors d'un coup, un sourire fier venant illuminer son visage alors qu'elle sautait au coup de sa sœur. Quant aux Serpentards ils s'étaient levés et applaudissaient à tout rompre, accompagné des professeurs, un peu plus timorés. Jessica qui regardait dans leur direction pu même voir un petit sourire apparaître sur le visage figé du maître des potions, directeur de la maison Serpentard. Le professeur McGonagall congédia alors les deux jeunes filles à leur table, les lèvres plus pincées que jamais. Les filles ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et partirent en direction de la table des serpents. Elles avançaient doucement, jaugeant les élèves sur des critères très strictes, pour se trouver une place, quand elles aperçurent un grand blond aux yeux acier leur faire signe de s'installer de part et d'autres de lui :

Mais Drago il y à moi à coté de toi ! s'exclama indigné Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy Parkinson était une jeune fille grande, très musclée et qui ressemblait à un Bouledogue (et encore c'est méchant pour le Bouledogue). Malefoy la regarda de travers avant de l'éjecter un mètre plus loin d'un bon coup de mains, alors que Pansy lâchait un souffle consterné mais n'osa rien dire. Les deux jeunes filles reprirent alors leur chemin en direction de Malefoy qui leur lançait un regard prétentieux. Les jeunes filles lui lancèrent le même sourire, heureuse d'avoir un enfin trouvé le fameux « Drago Malefoy » :

Merci Malefoy, répondirent-elles en cœur.

Alors que Jessica s'asseyais à sa gauche et Yessica à sa droite :

Ah les filles si vous saviez comme votre présence ici me fait plaisir, les jolie filles sont malheureusement une espèce peu connue chez les Serpentards.

Les filles retinrent mal leur rire alors qu'un « ting » retentissait à leur gauche, tous tournèrent alors la tête vers Pansy qui en avait fait tomber son verre.

Bon sang Pansy ! s'exclama Malefoy, arrête d'essayer de te rendre intéressante !

Et la jeune fille plongea dans son assiette, rouge de honte et furieuse, à un tel point qu'on voyait presque la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Bien vite les filles l'ignorèrent pour reporter leur attention sur Malefoy :

Merci pour ce compliment Malefoy ! s'exclama à son tour Jessica

Mais c'est nous qui avons de la chance d'être avec toi ! Conclu Yessica

Hum…vous avez raison…mais appelez-moi Drago !

Avec plaisirs chantonnèrent-elles en cœur.

Au même moment Dumbledore se releva et tapa trois fois dans ses mains, le silence revint alors à nouveaux :

Bien mesdemoiselles puisque vous semblez avoir trouvé votre place, dit-il en leur lançant un clin d'œil, je suis content de souhaiter la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux élèves.

Tout le monde applaudit et le vieux directeur se tourna alors vers le maitre des potions.

Ah mon cher Severus vous devez être ravis d'avoir tant de nouveaux élèves cette année et puis il est tellement rare d'en accueillir en plein milieu de parcours scolaire.

A-b-s-o-l-u-m-e-n-t r-a-v-i-s monsieur le directeur ! Persifla-t-il sans lâcher les filles du regard.

Oh mais je parle, je parle alors que vous devez avoir faim…bon appétit jeunes gens.

Et à le diner apparut sur les tables alors que Dumbledore regagnait sa place. Là les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent en souriant et entreprirent de se servir raisonnablement, car comme beaucoup de jeunes filles elles faisaient attention à leurs lignes. Elles allaient commencer à manger quand Drago se stoppa la main sous le menton :

Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me chiffonne !

Oui ?

Demandèrent les filles en cœur.

Je n'ai pas rêvé vous avez bien fait signe à Potter et sa troupe tout à l'heure ?

Tu as bien vu Drago, répondit la bleuet

Ça signifie donc que c'est votre ami !

Tonna-t-il, faisant sursauter Crabbe et Goyle qui s'étouffèrent avec leur viande a peine mâchée.

Bien sûr ! répondit à son tour la rosée, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry est notre ami qu'on doit aller jouer les gentilles saintes Nitouches chez les Gryffondors.

Malefoy laissa alors un rire lui échapper :

Bien dit Jessica !

Et sans plus attendre ils retournèrent à leur diner.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Drago Malefoy, accompagné des filles, quitta la grande salle, n'attendant même pas son habituelle bande. Et comme le hasard était bien décidé à leur jouer des tours, c'est en même temps qu'Harry Potter et ses amis qu'ils sortirent :

Tiens Potter ! lâcha venimeusement Malefoy

Malefoy ! Lui répondit le balafré sur le même ton

Harry ! S'écrièrent à leur tour les jeunes filles, alors qu'un immense sourire venait illuminer leur visage.

Puis n'y tenant plus elles sautèrent au coup de leur ami pour lui plaquer un bisou sonore sur chaque joue :

Vous tombez bien toutes les deux, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser ! lâcha-t-il suspicieux.

Après tout il connaissait assez bien ces amies pour savoir qu'elles avaient toujours un mauvais coup d'avance.

Ah oui ? Demanda malicieusement Jessica

Et quoi ? Termina la fille couleur menthe à l'eau, j'ai nommé sa sœur.

Et par automatisme elles lâchèrent leur ami, se plaçant devant lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait toute leur attention.

Serpentard hein ! Pourquoi y êtes-vous allez ?

Ben quelle question Harry, parce que c'est là que le Choixpeau nous a envoyé…lança Jessica comme si son ami était un idiot finit.

Ce qui est peut être les cas puisqu'il n'arrive pas à avouer à la personne qu'il aime, ben qu'il l'aime justement. Ce dernier ne put alors s'empêcher de grogner avant de continuer :

Ne joue pas à ce jeux là avec moi Jess…je sais que vous avez demandé au Choixpeau pour aller à Serpentard.

Les filles acquiescèrent et elles mirent leurs mains derrière leur dos comme quand elles avaient fait ou s'apprêtait à faire un sale coup. Harry essaya alors de baisser sa voix le plus possible pour que seules les jumelles puissent l'entendre :

Vous y êtes allez parce que vous vouliez y aller…ou à cause de ce dont on a parlé la dernière fois

Ben parce qu'on voulait y aller ! Lâcha Joyeusement Jessica

Et aussi pour ce dont on a perlé la dernière fois, termina Yessica dans un murmure.

Harry grogna une nouvelle fois, ces amies étaient vraiment désespérantes. Il avait toujours du mal à savoir si elles étaient de son côté ou si elles essayaient de lui jouer un mauvais tour. Mais bon c'était ces amies et il les aimait beaucoup alors… :

Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, il va craquer pour toi, lui assura Jessica

Compte sur nous ! finit Yessica dans un murmure comme sa sœur.

Oubliez tout ce que Harry venais de penser, là il allait tuer ses amies…et comme pour confirmer ses pensées meurtrières il grogna une nouvelle fois. Et dans la secondes qui suivit un rire mauvais s'éleva à quelques mètres d'eux :

Ne restez pas là les filles ! Les grognements de saint Potter pourraient déteindre sur vous !

Tu as raison Drago ! Avoua la rosée

Alors qu'elle rejoignait Malefoy suivit de sa sœur qui riait à gorge déployée tellement son ami avait une tête d'ahuri à cet instant. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'éloignèrent tous les trois vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

Quelques minutes plus tard tous les trois descendaient dans les cachots, à une bonne distance d'eux Pansy Parkinson menait les troupes des premières années, n'osant s'approcher de plus de Malefoy. Ce dernier ne s'occupait absolument pas d'eux, pas sur même qu'il les remarqués, pas plus que les jumelles, enfin…Elles et le blondy boy avançaient tranquillement dans les couloirs, quand celui s'arrêta de parler. Il remarqua alors que les filles s'amusaient à faire tournoyer leurs baguettes tout en marmonnant :

Qu'es ce que vous faites toutes les deux ?

Rien…

Lui sourit la jeune fille aux cheveux couleur bonbons, alors que sa sœur ajoutait que ce n'était qu'une habitude. Drago les regarda tour à tour pas très sûr de la véracité de leurs propos, mais finit par haussé les épaules, il verrait bien.

Mouais…Alors comme ça vous êtes sœur mais pas jumelles alors que vous avez exactement le même âge…comment c'est possible ?

C'est parce que notre père sortais avec nos deux mères en même temps, expliqua Yessica

Humm…lâcha Malefoy pensivement, envieux

Et elles sont tombées enceintes en même temps, continua Jessica, Père est un ancien Serpentard…maman elle était à Gryffondors…

Malefoy fronça légèrement le nez mais ne dit rien :

Ma mère elle c'est une moldue, souffla Yessica dans un murmure.

Cette fois ci le jeune homme fronça franchement le nez :

Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, tante Gloria a beau être une moldue, Yess est plus vicieuse que milles Serpentards réunis.

Oh merci, lâcha Yessica des étoiles dans les yeux

Quant à leur nouvel ami il répondit sur un ton lourd de sous-entendu que c'était bon à savoir. Et sans plus de cérémonie, ils continuèrent leur chemin, tournant pour se retrouver dans la dernière ligne droite. Au même moment ils entendirent des gros bruits de chutes, des cris de douleurs et Parkinson qui jurait de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connait. Tout trois retournèrent alors sur leurs pas pour voir que tous les premières années s'étaient écroulées sur la jeune bouledogue…euh fille. Malefoy regarda alors les demoiselles avec un sourire qui en disait longs :

C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

Nous ? demanda Yessica feignant la surprise

Qu'es ce qui te fait croire que c'est nous qui avons fait ça ?

Et les jeunes filles partirent à rire sous les yeux brillant de leur nouveau compagnon.

Vous commencez vraiment à me plaire toutes les deux.

Lâcha-t-il en leur proposant ces bras ce qu'elles acceptèrent vivement et ils repartirent en direction des dortoirs, toujours bercé par les doux cris des premières années et de Pansy Parkinson. Ils s'étaient arrêter devant le tableau quand la jeune fille aux cheveux couleur de rivière reprit la parole :

Au fait Drago ?

Oui ma belle ?

Yessica fit mine de rougir et sa sœur continua :

Ça te dirait qu'on te parle un peu d'Harry ?

Mais…mais pourquoi voulez-vous que je m'intéresse à Harr…Potter !

Hurla-t-il en s'empourprant comme un fruit tout mûr…ou un homme qui ne dit pas la vérité sur ce qu'il pense de sa Némésis. Les jeunes filles se regardèrent, calculatrices, des milliers d'idées défilant devant leurs yeux. Elles s'étaient confiées une mission délicate…mais celle-ci s'annoncerait peut être plus facile que prévus.


	3. Ch 2 : Une journée de coursordinaire

CH2 : une journée de cours…ordinaire ?

Les sœurs avaient été installées dans un vieux dortoir sale, miteux et délabré car beaucoup d'élèves avaient mal vu le rapide rapprochement des demoiselles avec la coqueluche des Serpentards et aucunes filles ne voulaient d'elles dans leur dortoir, surtout pas les premières années. Mais les filles n'en avaient cure, elles étaient mieux toutes seules et en plus comme ça elles avaient toute la place qu'elles voulaient pour préparer leurs petites surprises. Mais là, à l'instant même elles se préparaient pour leur premier cours de la journée, potions. Elles ne se pressaient guère, la salle n'était pas loin et puis arrivé en retard ne les dérangeaient pas les moins du monde. Jessica regarda alors la pièce en souriant :

Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi toutes ces cruches ont abandonné ce dortoir, il est génial !

Tu l'as dit ! s'exclama sa sœur, il ne nous a fallu que quelques coups de « REPARO » et autres, pour tout remettre en ordre.

La rosée acquiesça alors qu'elle tenait la porte pour Yessica et elles partirent en cours. Elles allaient dépasser le bureau de Rogue, quant au tournant d'un couloir elles tombèrent sur McGonagall :

Mesdemoiselles !

Sursauta-t-elle pour ensuite les regarder de haut en bas :

Votre absence a été remarquée ce matin au petit déjeuné…et qu'es ce que vous faites encore dans les couloirs alors que votre cours est sur le point de commencer.

Les deux Serpentards se contentèrent de sourire, exprimant par là qu'elles n'en avaient rien à faire et que même, elles comptaient plutôt dessus. Le professeur s'empourpra, elle commençait à s'énerver :

Et qu'es ce que c'est que ces tenues ! Ou sont vos robes de sorciers ?

Vous parlez de ses choses noires sans formes ?

Yessica !

S'étouffa la vieille femme :

Mais professeur ! s'exclama Jessica, c'est une telle faute de goût !

Leur ainée allait sérieusement s'énerver quand les maître des potions apparu derrière elles :

Je m'en occupe, professeur ! Persifla-t-il

Rogue ?

Lâcha Jessica, ce qu'elle regretta tout de suite, devant le regard furieux du professeur :

P-r-o-f-e-s-s-e-u-r Rogue!

Bien sûr

Et elle baissa la tête, rougissante et furieuse à son tour, ce qui fit sourire McGonagall. Rogue les poussa alors vers sa classe. Les poussant toujours plus fort pour qu'elles aillent toujours plus vite. Il entra alors en trombe dans la pièce, les poussant sans ménagement vers leur chaudron. Rogue semblait de plus mauvaise humeur que jamais, et pas tant contre les sœurs, puisque c'est Harry qu'il regardait comme si il allait lui sauter à la gorge :

Bien ! Aujourd'hui, commença-t-il avec un dégout non feint, nous allons réaliser la potion d' « Anima sororis »…

La potion des âmes-sœurs !

S'exclama Hermione et cette fois ci c'est à elle que son regard lança milles promesses de mort :

Miss Granger je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas appris à fermer votre grande bouche…cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Un souffle indigné s'éleva de la part des Gryffondors, mais voyant la rage suinter par tous les pores de Rogue, aucun n'osa rien dire :

Sachez que je ne vous enseigne cette potion que parce que Dumbledore me l'a demandé !...Bien qui peut me dire le rôle de cette potion ?...Miss McConnell…Yessica ?

Oui professeur…on donne la potion « Anima sororis » à une personne qui veut trouver son âmes sœur, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Drago, installé quelques rangs plus loin.

Bien dix points pour Serpentard…et qui peut me dire les effets qu'elle a sur le corps...Miss McConnell…Jessica ?

Oui Professeur !

Dit-elle en insistant bien sur le « professeur », tout en regardant Harry.

…une personne qui boit la potion dîtes des âmes-sœurs se retrouve plongé dans le noir, avec une forte envie de sucreries…

La classe s'esclaffa mais se tut sous le regard lourd de reproches de Rogue :

La seule chose que cette personne voit c'est le fil rouge des âmes-sœurs et la personne n'a plus qu'à le suivre….

Tout le monde trouva ça merveilleux mais déchanta quand le visage de la Serpentard se durcit :

…seulement la plus part des gens, angoissé par la perte de leur vu, n'osent suivre le fil et attendent que la potion s'estompe…c'est personnes sont alors maudites…destinées à vivre seule pour l'éternité…enfin c'est ce qu'on dit !

Termina-t-elle dans un sourire, et la classe se remise à respirer :

Dix points pour avoir répondu à ma question, claqua Rogue, et dix autres points pour les précisions que vous avez ajouté Miss McConnell.

Il se rendit alors à côté de son tableau noir et le retourna, révélant à tous la recette. Exposant calmement qu'ils avaient une heure pour la réaliser, pas une seconde de plus. Et cette fois c'est un sablier qu'il retourna. Aussitôt les élèves se jetèrent sur leurs ingrédients et commencèrent.

Cinquante-cinq minutes plus tard Rogue commença à passer parmi les élèves :

Bien cette potion n'est pas bien compliqué…il suffit d'un grain d'intelligence pour la réussir.

Yessica profita alors que Rogue soit dos tourner pour lancer un sort de « jambencoton » à Neville qui tomba dans son chaudron, renversant son contenu qui explosa, libérant une odeur d'œufs pourris :

J'ai dit un grain d'intelligence, Mr Londubat, pas un sac d'idioties…dix points en moins.

Tous les Serpentards s'esclaffèrent et Rogue nettoya le tout avec un sortilège de « recurvite », puis se tourna vers les deux derniers chaudrons, ceux des sœurs :

Bien Miss McConnell Jessica, il semble que votre potion soit parfaite !

Il tira alors une petite fiole de sa poche et la remplie de liquide rose, le tendant à la rosée :

Merci Professeur !

Et d'un dernier sort de recurvite Rogue nettoya tous les chaudrons avant de congédier les élèves. Ravies les filles sortirent et coururent jusqu'à Drago, bousculant Pansy, Crabe et Goyle par la même occasion :

Bonjour Drago ! Chantonnèrent-elles

Hn ? …Ah bonjour les filles !

Répondit-il avec un sourire sournois avant de présenter ses bras aux filles, qui les acceptèrent, heureuses. Et ils partirent en direction du cours suivant, soins aux créatures magiques, abandonnant les autres :

Dit Drago ? lança Jessica

Oui princesse ?

Tu ne voudrais pas la potion « Anima sororis » ?

HEIN !S'égosilla-t-il, rouge, mais pourquoi voudrais-tu que cette potion m'intéresse !

Calme toi Drago, le rassura Yess, Jess ne pense pas que tu en as besoin.

Oui je voulais juste essayer de m'en débarrasser, lui assura-t-elle.

Oh…et Drago commença à reprendre sa couleur normale, Vous n'avez qu'à la donner à votre ami Potter !

Ca ne servirais à rien Drago…commença Jessica

Oui Drago, Harry sais déjà…

Ah…

Cette fois ci Drago pâli dangereusement et les filles se pincèrent les lèvres, consciente de l'avoir blessé alors que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait mais il fallait le faire réagir, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour arriver en cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Hagrid était là, immense à côté d'un enclot, qui donnait l'impression d'être minuscule. A l'intérieur grouillaient des dizaines de porcelet avec une corne sur le somment de la tête, une corne en forme de spirale. Voyant que tout le monde était arrivé, un sourire illumina son visage :

Bonjour Harry, Ron, Hermione…les filles !

Lança-t-il joyeusement en faisant des signes aux sœurs hautes en couleurs, toujours fermement agrippées à leur ami. Les dites sœurs sourirent et lui rendirent son signe :

Vous connaissez ce géant ? s'exclama Drago, ronchon.

Demi-géant, et oui…Hagrid est un type génial.

Cru bon d'ajouter Jessica d'un ton qui n'admettait aucun refus. Et le demi-géant détourna la tête rougissant, sous cette remarque Drago voulu répliquer mais Yessica lui broya à moitié le bras et continua innocemment :

Qu'es ce que c'est Hagrid ?

Hein ?... ah ça !...Ce sont des jeunes RONFLAK CORNU…adorables, non ?

Adorables Hagrid, continua Harry, et ça ?

Demanda-t-il en désignant la grosse boite avec un trou de la taille d'une main que le demi-géant tenait fermement :

Ca Harry ce sont des papiers numérotés pour former les duos qui auront chacun à leur charge un ronflak.

Les deux filles se regardèrent alors, les yeux pétillant, elles venaient d'avoir une idée :

Mais Hagrid…couina Ron

C'est une idée de Dumbledore, il a des idées géniales n'es-ce pas ?

Ron n'osa plus rien dire et personnes d'autres non plus d'ailleurs, c'est donc de mauvaise grâce qu'ils se mirent en un semblant de files. Yessica profita de la mauvaise humeur ambiante pour cacher sa baguette dans sa manche et utilisa les sort de lévitation pour former les coupes de papiers et dons les couples d'élèves, à sa guise. Puis ce fut à elle de passer et Jessica se mit au travail, à son tour. Les deux filles se mirent évidement ensemble et bientôt il ne resta plus qu'une personne à passer :

Hein ! Quoi !...Hors de question que je me mette avec Potter

S'écria le blond, essayant de calmer ses rougeurs que fort heureusement tout le monde prit pour des rougeurs de colère :

Fait pas cette tête Drago, ce n'est pas si terrible lui assura Yessica.

C'est Facile à dire pour toi, t'es avec ta sœur et quand bien même tu aurais été avec Potter ça ne t'aurais pas déranger.

Pas le moins du monde, mais ce n'est pas moi qui suit avec lui, c'est toi.

Derrière eux, Jessica essayait de retenir son rire, ce qui n'était pas facile avec un ronflak cornu qui vous gigote dans les bras. Hagrid en pris alors un bien gros qu'il déposa dans ceux de Drago, ce qui eut pour effet d'achever la jeune fille qui lâcha le sien sur le coup :

Ah ! Zut !

Et elles se mirent à lui courir après, estimant qu'elles s'étaient assez occupées de leurs deux amis…enfin pour l'instant. Elles coururent pendant ce qui leur sembla une éternité, croisant plusieurs fois Harry, Drago, Pansy à qui elles firent quelques croches pieds, et tous les autres. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures et à grand renfort de baguettes qu'ils réussirent tous éreinté mais propre, sauf Pansy qui était plusieurs fois tombée accidentellement dans des flaques de boue, à rattraper leur animal. Et ils eurent donc vite fait de les remettre dans l'enclot et d'aller se jeter dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

A la fin du déjeuner c'est, cette fois ci, en cours de métamorphose que les Serpentards et ele Gryffondors se retrouvèrent. McGonagall les attendez à l'entrée, les saluant tours à tours et quand sont regard tomba sur les sœurs il se durci :

Vous ne portez toujours pas vos robes…

Ça peut s'arranger Professeur ! Persifla de nouveaux une voix bien connu derrière elles.

Elles se retournèrent pour le voir qui tenait leurs robes, son regard leur interdisant de refuser. C'est donc pestant et médisant que les filles enfilèrent leurs robes, rouges de honte et de rage. Entendant résonner dans la classe le rire de Parkinson et de certains autres élèves :

Merci Severus.

De rien Minerva !

Et Rogue disparu comme il était apparu, alors que les jeunes filles rentraient en classe. Là il leur suffit d'un simple regard pour se promettre de se venger de cet affront que Rogue venait de leur faire. Oh oui…elles se vengeraient…


	4. Ch 3 : Une vraie famille

CH 3 :

Une vraie famille.

La nuit venait de tombé sur Poudlard, et deux ombres malicieuse longeaient les couloirs des sous-sols, direction la chambre du préfet de Serpentard, j'ai nommé Drago Malfoy. Ce dernier avait, dans la journée, donné le mot de passe aux jumelles, qui s'étaient montrée hystérique à cette marque de confiance. Prenant soin de prononcer le mot de passe le plus bas possible, les jeunes filles pénétrèrent dans la chambre et ce qu'elles virent les laissèrent sans voix. La pièce éclairée laissé voir un jeune homme aux cernes et au visage hantée, couché dans son lit un bras en travers de son front, comme si il était souffrant. Inquiète les jeunes filles se précipitèrent à ses côtés :

-Drago ? S'étrangla Yessica.

-Ca va… Répondit-il un peu trop vite à leur goût.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu fais peur à voir. S'inquiéta Jessica.

Drago leur offrit alors un pâle sourire en tapotant les places à côté de lui. Étrangement consiliences les jumelles se couchèrent chacune d'un côté. Et là Drago fit quelque chose qui les surpris au plus haut point. Se couchant sur le côté, il fourra son visage dans la poitrine de la rosée, tirant sur le bras de la bleuet pour qu'elle se colle à son dos et soupira. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent quelques secondes les yeux écarquillés, avant de serrer leur ami dans leur bras. Drago n'allait vraiment pas bien. Et les jeunes filles en furent plus bouleversée qu'elles ne l'auraient crues. Après tout elles s'étaient attachées si vite au jeune homme, le considérant déjà comme un membre de leur famille :

-Je ne les supporte plus !

La phrase claqua, assourdissante, dans le silence de la pièce. Et les deux jeunes filles revinrent à la réalité, ne s'étant même pas rendue compte de l'avoir quitté.

-Qui sa Drago ?

Demande Yessica en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux, le faisant une nouvelles fois soupirer d'aise.

-Tout ces fichus Serpentard de malheur…Si vous n'étiez pas arrivé cette année je ne sais pas si… si j'aurais tenu le coup.

Termina-t-il dans un sanglot, cachant un peu plus sa tête pour qu'elles ne puissent pas le voir pleuré. Mais Jessica le sentit et instinctivement referma ses mains sur le pull du jeune hommes, ému. Yessica lui fit alors signe de se taire à sa sœur et repris la parole :

- Raconte-nous Drago !

Le silence perdura quelques minutes avant que Drago n'ouvre la bouche, pour la refermé toute aussi vite, ne sachant pas par où commencer :

-Vous êtes tellement différentes d'eux… comme une bouffé d'oxygène dans ce monde où je m'étouffe.

Lâcha-t-il faisant s'accentué les battements du cœur des jeunes filles.

-…Ils sont comme des coquilles vides de libre arbitre mais rempli de méchanceté gratuite…J'en ai assez de jouer les méchants, assez de les avoirs à mes pieds, attendant chacun de mes ordres, incapable de penser par eux même. Bientôt je vais devoir leur dire comment respirer… Duel bande d'idiots de crétins finis…

Drago s'arrêta et pris une bouffé d'air comme si il revenait à la vie :

-Vous…Vous êtes tellement différentes, … pas des toutous… pas vraiment comme des amies… mes plutôt comme des sœurs…mes sœurs…

Emu les deux jeunes filles laissèrent échapper une larme, une seule :

-Vous êtes… libres…vous allez voir Potter au lieu de rester coller à mes basques… vous ne bavez pas devant moi, lâchant des amen a tous ce que je dis…vous êtes capables de penser, d'agir par vous-même … de faire vos propres salles coups.

Lâcha-t-il dans un petit rire qui se stoppa aussi vite qu'il était arrivé :

-Vous ne me demandez rien… vous m'appréciez juste… eux tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est que je devienne le prochain super mangemorts et que je les commande… je ne veux pas devenir mangemorts.

Termina-t-il avec des accents hystériques :

-Nous non plus on ne veut pas devenir des mangemorts Drago !

Le rassura Yessica.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sur ! S'exclama Jessica, les Serpentards sont ambitieux, déterminé et rusé, se sont les qualités à cette maison, mais personne, personne tu m'entends n'a jamais dit que les Serpentard étaient ou devaient être des monstres sans cœur !On est pas des monstres Drago et toi non plus !...Ne croit jamais ceux qui te disent le contraire ! D'accord !

Drago acquiesça de la tête, encore surpris comme Yessica de la soudaine fureur de la rosée. S'en rendant compte la jeune fille se tût, rougissante.

-Merci

Lui répondit alors le jeune homme.

-De rien après tout c'est normal de s'aider et de s'aimer dans une famille.

Termina Yessica, alors que la rosée rougissait encore plus, si tant est que s'était possible. Drago répondit par la positives les yeux brillants, puis se retourna pour se retrouvé de nouveau sur le dos. Il avait repris des couleurs et semblait plus vivant, souriant même, c'est alors que les chats les rejoignirent. Le silence perdura quelques minutes et alors qu'elles reprenaient doucement contenance, Jessica ajouta sournoisement :

-Alors et cette potion d' « Anima Sororis » que j'ai fait au début de semaine… tu l'as veux toujours pas ?

Drago rougit alors à vitesse grand V, mais ne s'énerva pas.

-Ce…Ce n'est pas le peine … Je sais déjà…

-Vraiment !

S'écrièrent les jeunes filles en se tournant sur le côté et en mettant leurs menton sur la poitrine du jeune homme, le chatouillant.

-Hm Hum, acquiesça-t-il.

-Et alors ? S'impatienta Yessica.

-Je ne l'avouerais jamais à personne… pas même à moi.

Les filles étaient déçu mais ne dirent rien, elles se contentèrent de se coller un peu plus au jeune homme et de poser plus franchement leur tête sur le torse du jeune homme, éteignant les bougies. Et ainsi plongé dans le noir il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune Malfoy pour s'endormir.

Une fois sûr que le jeune homme était tombé dans un sommeil profond, Jessica se redressa et sortit du lit où elle s'étira. Tournant la tête vers lui elle croisa le regard de sa sœur et lui fit un clin d'œil. Yessica referma alors les yeux et se laissa elle aussi aller au sommeil. Pendant ce temps Jessica s'était recroquevillé sur elle, tant et tant qu'il ne restait plus qu'un serpent à sa place. Ce dernier se faufila par la sortie et rampa dans les couloirs jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame qui s'ouvrit comme par magie sur Harry. Celui-ci Se recula alors pour laisser passer le serpent. Alors que Ron s'enfouillait vers un coin de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

-Mais…mais qu'es…qu'es ce que ce serpent fait là ?

-Calme toi Ron c'est Jessica !

Le rassura Harry.

-Quoi !

-chût !

S'exclama Hermione en posant ses mains sur la bouche de son petit ami. Voyant qu'il se calmait Harry se retourna vars le serpent, faisant opérer ses talents de fourchelang :

« tu as fait attention ? »

« Tu me connais, non ? »

« Justement ! »

Et le serpent siffla comme si la jeune fille sourit. Harry regarda une dernière fois en direction des escaliers et fit signe au serpent. La jeune fille reprit alors son aspect normal en s'étirant.

-Jessica au rapport !

S'exclama-t-elle tout sourire et Ron la regarda suspicieusement.

-Quel rapport ?

-Ben le rapport sur Drago par dis !

S'exclama la jeune fille comme si le roux était un crétin finit.

-Pff Malfoy par si, Malfoy par là… pff ce type n'est qu'un abrutit de Serpentards…Je ne vois pas ce que toute les filles lui trouve… Je suis plus gentille que lui, je suis plus beau, plus intelligent et mieux de tout je suis un Gryffondors !

S'extasia le sorcier et Jessica dont le rouge montait se retourna vers lui et le pointa de sa baguette

-TUMET CAPITE !

Les deux Gryffondors restant sursautèrent alors que leur ami s'évanouissait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

S'écria Hermione.

-Rien de grave… c'est juste un sort de tête qui enfle… à chaque fois qu'il se ventera sa tête gonflera. Un simple FINITE INCANTATEM le fera redevenir normal mais je te conseil de lui laisser quelque jour ça ne peux lui faire que du bien.

La Gryffondors acquiesça et Jessica ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

-Et puis sa lui apprendra à critiquer Drago.

Hermione sourit :

-tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, Malfoy

-Oh oui ! Drago n'est absolument pas comme vous l'imaginez…

Les deux Gryffondors restant se firent alors plus attentif :

-Drago est gentil, doux, sensible et surtout il ne veut pas être un mangemort ! Oh Harry tu as des raisons de l'aimer.

Le dit Harry rougit et tout le monde s'attendaient à ce que Ron grogne mais bien vite retrouvèrent la mémoire. Jessica remarqua alors qu'Harry trépignait d'impatience, mais elle garda le silence :

-Jess…Le supplia le balafré.

-Harry je ne sais pas… Drago est mon ami, j'ai l'impression de le trahir.

Mais devant le regard mouillé de son ami elle craqua :

-Bien… Drago a avoué a demi mots être amoureux mais n'a pas dit de qui…

Harry sembla sincèrement déçu.

-Mais il parle en dormant et c'est ton nom qu'il a prononcé Harry.

Le visage du survivant s'illumina.

-Mais je te préviens Harry, Drago refuse de l'avouer même à lui-même alors tu vas avoir du mal à l'avoir.

Harry acquiesça et serra la jeune fille dans ses bras. Une fois relâché elle se retransforma et rejoins sa sœur et Drago dans le lit, devant pour cela éjecter son chat.

Le lendemain, sans qu'on sache vraiment comment, Pansy Parkinson arriva à entrer dans la chambre de Drago. Et furieuse comme jamais elle fit répandre ce qu'elle avait vu ou cru voir. Drago Malfoy sortait avec les jumelles McConnell. Aucun des trois ne démenti, les filles pour pouvoir protéger leur ami et Drago pour que jamais personnes ne découvre qui il aime vraiment. C'est ainsi que ce matin là les trois ami arrivèrent dans la grande salle, main dans la main, les doigts enlacés, souriant. Les deux jeunes filles prirent quand même la peine de faire un clin d'œil à Harry.

Fin du ch3 !

Merci et please review !


	5. Ch 4 :Du rose pour le maître des potions

Ch4 : 

Du rose pour le maître des potions

C'était un lundi matin comme les autres, Rogue, dans son bureau, ronchonnait comme d'habitude. La marque le brûlait et il n'avait pas envie de donner cours. Mais il n'avait pas le choix alors, de mauvaise grâce, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Son pied rencontra un objet cylindrique noir, peu visible dans son bureau sombre et c'est là que tout commença. L'objet explosa alors, libérant une fumée noir et odorante, obligeant le professeur à fermer les yeux et à se couvrir nez et bouche. Pendant ce temps là les élèves, qui avaient entendu l'explosion, s'amassaient devant le bureau du maître des potions. La porte de ce dernier semblait être coller et le professeur n'arrivait pas à sortir, on l'entendait forcer contre la porte à plusieurs reprises, sans succès. Puis d'un coup, alors que le professeur fonçait de nouveau vers la porte, un « Plop » retentit et la porte s'ouvrit, faisant tomber rogue. Et malgré le fumée qui s'échapper de la pièce dans leur direction tous les élèves s'esclaffèrent, leur rire s'augmenta que dis-je explosa dés que la fumée fut dissipée et le professeur de nouveau debout :

-Pourquoi riez-vous tous, j'exige une explication !

S'énerva le dit professeur mais ca ne fit qu'augmenté l'hilarité général. Faisant virer au rouge, Rogue. Ce qui n'arrangea absolument pas les rires des élèves.

-Professeur…

Lâcha d'une voix minaudant Pansy Parkinson en lui tendant son miroir, en bonne lèche botte qu'elle était. D'ailleurs à quoi peut bien lui servir un miroir à celle là, à ce faire peur ? Prenant rageusement le miroir tendu Rogue le porta à son visage et :

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ! MES CHEVEUX ! MES CHEVEUX SONT ROSES ! !

Pas loin de là deux jeunes filles se tapaient dans la main, un sourire victorieux au visage, leur vengeance était accomplie.

Drago Malfoy qui avait assisté à toute la scène s'empressa alors d'aller jusqu'à la chambre des sœurs, qui elles n'avaient pas assisté à la scène car elles étaient en train de ce préparer pour le cours.

-Ben alors Drago… qu'est qui t'arrive ? T'es tout essoufflé !

Demanda Yessica.

- vous venez de raté quelque chose !

-Ah bon quoi ?

Lui demanda Jessica en essayant d'attacher ses longs cheveux, décidément bien rebelle aujourd'hui.

-Rogue…Rogue à les cheveux rose fluo !

-T'es sérieux !

S'exclama Yessica, imitant à la perfection une personne surprise. Et ils se mirent tous les trois à rire jusqu'à ce que Drago sursaute tellement fort qu'il en tombe.

-Drago ?

-Qu'est ce que c'est que CA !

Hurla-t-il en pointant une petite hermine blanche qui prise de panique à cause du cri de Drago, courut ce cacher dans le coup de Yessica.

-C'est mon petit bébé namour. Lança-t-elle indigné par la réaction de son ami.

-Quoi ! cria-t-il encore plus fort, c'était censé être un chat.

Un silence résonna dans la pièce, sonnant comme un « oups » lâché par les filles.

-Bon assied toi Drago, on va t'expliquer… mais surtout ne dis rien a personne… le supplia Jessica.

-Hn !

Acquiesça le jeune homme, méfiant, en s'asseyant sur un des lits.

-Bon ben comme tu vois Maléfissie est une hermine… et elle la toujours été… commença Yessica, Nous avons Duo et Maléfissie depuis longtemps maintenant et on tient beaucoup à eux. Seulement dans le règlement de l'école il est dit qu'on ne peut avoir comme animal de compagnie qu'un hibou, un crapaud ou un chat. On a donc décidé de transformer Maléfissie en chatte…

-Et Dumbledore ? Demanda le jeune Malfoy

-Et bien… se lança Jessica… il a déjà vu Maléfissie et on sait qu'il à tout de suite compris mais il n'a rien dit alors…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais le jeune homme compris :

-hm… après tout c'est bien un coup digne de deux serpentards…mais… pourquoi une hermine ! S'égosilla-t-il.

-Drago ? S'étonna Yessica, il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas avec les hermines ?

-Nan… c'est juste que…

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas en parler mais il en avait déjà trop dit et ces amies ne le laisseraient pas repartir comme ça.

-Grk… c'est juste un mauvais souvenir… en 4éme un imposteur m'as transformé en hermine.

Les deux filles eurent alors le regard pétillant et la bouche en cœur et Yessica s'écria :

-Je veux Drago en hermine pour ma chérie !

Le dit Drago recula alors trois longs mètres en moins d'une seconde, mais Jessica laissa des remontrances à sa sœur :

-Non Yess ! Il faut le laisser pour Harry !

-Hn ! Tu as raison…abandonna Yessica en se tenant le menton, songeuse.

Et elles partirent dans un de leur délire, ignorant le jeune homme à qui ça ne plaisait pas du tout.

-Grr…Et ! Ne m'ignoraient pas !

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent alors vers lui avec dans les yeux milles idée pas toujours très légales de lui faire regretter de les avoir dérangées dans leurs réflexion.

-Gloup ! … ignorez-moi… ignorez-moi !

Mais c'était trop tard, les filles allaient lui sauter dessus quand Drago réalisa soudain quelque chose :

-Attendez… pourquoi dont faut-il me garder pour Potter ?

-Oh Jess tu ne lui à pas dit ?

-Non désolé, elle se tourna alors vers lui, Drago chéri… tu parles en dormant.

Le serpentards passa alors part toute les teintes de rouges. Et comme les cours de potions avaient était annulé elles eurent tous le loisir de taquiner leur ami.

Quelques heures plus tard, en soirée, Rogue était toujours dans son bureau à chercher en vain une solution pour que ces cheveux reprennent une couleur normal, quant il buta de nouveaux contre quelque chose. C'était le cylindre, il se baissa alors et le ramassa prudemment. Là il le tourna dans tous les sens et finit par trouver ce qu'il voulait car ce genre de peste laissait toujours un pseudo pour faire parler de lui. Sur celui-ci était écrit

« Signé Rubis/Saphir »

Rogue serra alors le cylindre si fort qu'il le plia et extrêmement furieux le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Fin !


	6. Sorry everyone STOP hiatus

Bonjour à tous ! Ici Rubis du LeDuoMaléfissie...

J'ai le regret de vous dire que Recherche amant désespérément, Mission accepté ! Ne pourra pas être finis ... Saphir (l'écrivain de service) et moi-même avons perdu la suite de l'histoire...

Oui, vous pouvait nous en vouloir... (Ou pas ^^' on n'ait pas difficiles) nous en sommes désolées ...

Pour ceux qui le veulent nous voulons bien vous DECRIRE ... la fin ^^ pour ne pas souffrir de ne pas la savoir :)

J'aimerai aussi avertir que si quelqu'un le veut (avec notre accord !) peut terminer notre fics SEULEMENT en utilisant notre fin ... (oui nous tenons à notre fin ... c'est spécial pour nous)

Merci de votre compréhension !

À plus tard pour d'autre aventure ;)

Signé Rubis/Saphir : LeDuoMaléfissie !


End file.
